


My Word

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Chakotay makes a promise





	My Word

They were home.

Bursting out of the Borg ship from the trans warp portal like them had surprised the starships converging on the enemy. Many ships jammed on their brakes at the sight of the armored starship making its entrance into the Alpha Quadrant.

Captain Janeway quickly ordered the Borg armor to disengage so everyone could tell it was them and not some unknown alien bent on attacking Earth, the heart of the Federation.

Messages were flying back and forth between ships, Earth and Starfleet Command for many hours.

Chakotay swallowed the lump in his throat as he read the encrypted message for his eyes only from Sveta out to save his ass once again with her warning for him. The message had read: ‘Crew to be spared. The Maquis Warrior to be crucified to pacify the Cardassians. Run for Plan B.’

The message deleted itself after thirty seconds as his heart began to hammer against his chest while he fought to retain his control and his look of calmness. His husband, Tom Paris, the chief pilot looked up from his place at the helm with a worried look on his pale handsome face. His eyebrow went up asking in his silent way if Chakotay was all right.

Chakotay shook his head and gave Tom a wan smile indicating that they would talk about it later.

When Tom finally got to their quarters after his shift leaving the ship on its current route to Earth in Ensign Pablo Bateheart’s capable hands, there was no sign of Chakotay. A few personal items were gone along with the picture of the couple from the dresser. It was Chakotay’s favorite and Tom felt a cold hand clutching his heart when he saw the handwritten note propped up in the picture’s usual place.

‘I’m sorry. I had to go. I will come for you. I promise. I love you forever. Chakotay’

He destroyed the note in a fit of anger. The next morning when Voyager arrived at Earth, a silent and pale Tom Paris landed the great ship at Presidio of San Francisco. When questioned by the Captain and Tuvok, Tom was honestly able to say that he didn’t know where Chakotay was or where he had disappeared too.

Security Chief Tuvok was very frustrated as to how the former Maquis Captain had managed to disappear off the ship and not leave a single trace. Little did he know that Chakotay had perfected a plan for disappearance over the years they had been in the Delta Quadrant in case this exact message had happened to show up.

Tom spent the next few weeks in a daze, not caring about much. His response to his parents were half-hearted at best. There were days when he was angry at being abandoned by his husband and other times that he would worry that Chakotay would be caught, injured or even killed. He only nodded when told he would not have to finish his prison term and the President had granted him a full pardon.

************

Months later…

Tom twisted restlessly on the big bed in his new apartment near Starfleet Academy. He couldn’t sleep as the room was too warm. He was uncomfortable and pushed the covers down to his waist. Now he could feel the nip of the chilly air as he mumbled under his breath. No, he wasn’t warm nor was he cold. He just couldn’t get to sleep.

The image of Chakotay returned as it had countless times since the last time Tom had seen him on the bridge and his restlessness increased. The memory of the last time they had made love intruded on his thoughts. The intensity of the dark-eyed gaze set his heart to pounding and an aching longing rose inside him. They had not spoken during that love making session yet the communication between had been very profound.

Tom had felt the love, the passion and shared the hunger when Chakotay had touched him with profound feeling. When their lips had met the communication between them had become a singing joy.

It occurred to Tom that his arrival back on Earth had been fraught with surprises. The first one was the pardon he had received from the President of the Federation. He had kept his frustration under control while being questioned on the whereabouts of his missing husband. Security had finally left him alone when they realized that he did indeed not know where Chakotay had disappeared too. It had puzzled Tuvok too. 

Confounding him above all, however was the realization that those major frustrations had faded into obscurity in the face of the emotions presently running rampant within him.

Tom wished Chakotay hadn’t left him like he had. He would have gone anywhere with his husband. He wanted to talk with Chakotay, to explore what had happened that had sent him into disappearing like that. There were rumors that Starfleet had been going to sacrifice the Maquis Captain to appease the Cardassians and he wondered if someone had tipped Chakotay off.

Now all he could do was going to work each day as the new flight instructor at Starfleet Academy and not give in to the compelling urgency to head to the frontier and look for his wayward husband.

He had to wait. His husband always kept his promises and Chakotay would keep his word. He always did.

Tom’s thoughts jerked to halt at a flicker of movement outside his window. Unable to move, unable to believe that he was in any danger here on Earth, he watched as if mesmerized as the sash was raised and a shadowy figure slipped into the room.

The broad outline approached, visible against the moonlight streaming through the glass behind it. Long dark hair, left unbound against powerful masculine shoulders gleamed by pale shafts of light in the darkness. Shoulders, stripped bare with one smooth motion and the gleaming chest caught his breath as the figure stood over his bed. 

Dark liquid eyes with just the barest hint of starlight in them gazed down into his…

…and Tom was his. 

No questions asked! He had known, despite the feelings of abandonment and despair that his husband would come for him.

Chakotay made no sound as he lay beside his husband and drew him into his arms. His full lips touched the pale pink ones and Chakotay knew no words that could describe the myriad of denied feelings that blazed into life inside him.

Hardly aware of the moment when his arms slipped around the bronze body in return, Tom drew Chakotay close. He parted his lips under his husband’s kiss, surrendering as Chakotay plundered his mouth in loving assault. Tom clutched him closer as Chakotay abandoned his lips intermittently to brush his fluttering lids, to explore the line of his cheek and to taste the silky-smooth skin of his long throat.

Tom felt the hunger building as Chakotay’s kiss slipped lower. He gasped as Chakotay found the waiting tips of his nipples and worshipped them with loving ardor. Tom spoke his name in gasping breaths as the hard, male length of his husband slid downward upon his own heated shaft. His labored breathing caught in his throat as full lips found the end of his cock. Tom’s heart seemed to stop when Chakotay’s kiss tasted the leaking pre-cum dripping from the slit.

Uncertain, his heart was pounding so heavily that Tom feared it would burst as he looked down to see Chakotay’s gaze meet with his own. His dark eyes spoke of long denied hunger and want declaring his need. Chakotay’s eyes pleaded for Tom’s understanding of a longing so great that it could not be restrained. Those dark soulful eyes expressed words of love and apology so clearly that the sound became a throbbing echo within his soul.

The reverberation lingered as Chakotay lowered his mouth in loving intimacy once more making Tom scream with pleasure as he orally brought him to sweet ecstasy.

Accepting Tom’s passionate tribute, Chakotay slid himself upwards once more on top of him.

Tom strove to catch his breath as Chakotay’s muscled length lay hard upon him. Chakotay waited the broad expanse of his silently overwhelming him as he loomed above his younger husband. The raging, unbound length of his dark hair streamed against his bare shoulders, emphasizing their sheer raw power, giving him a savage quality that Tom had not recognized before. It set his heart to a new pounding as Chakotay lowered his mouth to Tom’s.

The sweet scent of his skin…the heat of his naked flesh pressed intimately close…

Chakotay covered Tom’s lips with his, drinking deeply once more. He savored the taste of Tom, finding it as intoxicating as the first time they had ever kiss. The shadows of the darkened room could not conceal the beauty of the eyes the color of a warm summer day. The semi light could not dim the glory of his hair streaked with the color of the sunset. It did not all dim the white skin that inflamed his desire.

This was his husband. Chakotay was surprised that Tom had not been angry when he appeared in the room, but he knew Tom had a very forgiving nature. Tom did not despise him he had waited for him and knew that his husband would come for him.

His hunger grew. He had denied himself long enough. There was just enough time for them to love before they had to go. Time enough to tell Tom where they were going once they were on the way.

Chakotay was seared by the need for his husband.

Allowing Tom long moments to gaze at him, Chakotay slowly prepared his younger husband for pleasure. As Chakotay adjusted his weight against him, Tom knew as he looked back on this moment that he would remember. Burned into his mind would be the trembling heat as their bodies met. Etched into his memory would be the mutual hunger they shared. They were not be able to disavow the truth that their passion this night would not be denied.

Chakotay thrust himself deep within his husband’s compliant body barely able to hold back as the tight hot channel caressed his hard length. Tom gasped as his ass muscles closed around his husband’s hard flesh feeling wonderful for the first time in months by having Chakotay fill him.

Chakotay read the wonder in Tom’s blue eyes and he saw the joy and wonder. Exultation pounded through Chakotay. He would sate Tom’s need and he would also sate his own in the wonderful person beneath him. Together they would revel in its glory and bring this moment to full fruition.

This was his husband, his mate, his lifelong friend. Chakotay had felt awful leaving Tom behind when he did, but he couldn’t drag him into it knowing that Tom had a chance to have his name cleared.

Pounding away and stroking hard on Tom’s own need, they came within seconds of each other. It took some time for them to recover. Chakotay was vaguely aware of Tom cleaning him up and spooning up behind him as he fell asleep knowing that the longer he was there on Earth the more danger the both of them were in.

Sleep stole away his decision knowing he was safe and sound in Tom’s arms for the night. Passion had faded to sleep.

Looking down at Chakotay, Tom felt the heady joy of possession sweep over his senses. His husband had come and claimed him and now would take him away from here. Tom passed the rest of the night just staring and watching his husband sleep.

Chakotay stirred in his sleep. Soft and hard warmth cradled him, pulling him tight. He remembered that he had come to take his husband to their new home.

“Chakotay.” A soft voice whispered in his ear.

He shifted again, unwilling to leave the reassuring heat that held him so comfortably close.

“Chakotay.”

Chakotay awoke slowly as reality returned. He was in Tom’s arms as Tom looked silently down at him his blue eyes unreadable.

“You called me?”

“I was just making sure you were not a dream.” Tom replied.

Chakotay made no response. He tightened his arms around his husband in response.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Tom asked really wanting to know. “Or shouldn’t I ask?” he was willing to trust Chakotay. “I knew you would come, but it was not easy having to wait.”

“My people have found a new place to live in the Beta Quadrant. It will take us about 23 months to get there. I want you to come with me, but if you don’t wish this marriage to continue, I’ll understand. I’ll leave and never bother you again.” Chakotay placed his offer on the table. The ball was in Tom’s court now and he would abide by husband’s wishes.

There was no hesitation in Tom’s voice as he answered, “My place is with you. My home is wherever you are, Chakotay. I will come with you. I love you.”

“Pack what you need. We need to leave as soon as we can. Our transportation is already waiting for us.” Chakotay kissed the tip of Tom’s nose and got up from the bed and began dressing.

Packing a few things that he wanted to keep, a few pictures, a couple of knickknacks, some padds with books and programs on them all went into a shoulder satchel. Mere moments later, he was ready to go and follow his husband into the unknown.

“What about your parents?” Chakotay asked as they stepped to the door.

“I left them letters in the event of my disappearance. They will receive them in a few days.” Tom told him having anticipated something like this happening. “I made sure all the loose ends would be tied up, Chakotay.”

“Let’s go.” Chakotay held out his hand and Tom automatically took it. He did not look back as the door shut behind them.

The End


End file.
